A circuit generally refers to a configuration of electrically coupled components or devices. Integrated circuits (ICs), printed circuit boards (PCBs), IC packages with connection leads, are examples of circuits. Before production begins, the reliability of a circuit is evaluated, in part, through circuit simulations. A circuit that does not achieve a target reliability level (which may vary from circuit to circuit) may need to be redesigned. Redesigning a circuit for increased reliability may result in the circuit operating at a lower performance level or having a larger area to implement the “reliable” version of the same function, as there generally is trade-off between reliability, area, and performance.